She Belongs to Fairytales
by shadowninja1718
Summary: Naminé has always had a small crush on a certain boy, but she knows that he already has the perfect girl. He didn't even know who she was. She was merely a nobody to him, so why would he even care to look her way? SoraxNaminé
1. Awkward

**I had this random urge to make a SoraxNaminé fanfic last night, so here's the first chapter. This one's a little short just to give you a small taste of it, the other chapters will be longer, hopefully.**

* * *

**_Beep._**

**_Beep._**

**_Beep._**

**_Bee_**- smack.

A hand retreated from the noisy alarm clock that had just been shut off, back to it's home beneath the covers, it's owner refusing to get up. After about five minutes, the constant beeping could be heard again, seeming to get louder with each noisy ring.

"Naminé! If you don't get up, you're going to be late!"

The heap of blankets gave a small groan before moving a bit. A girl soon emerged from the mass of blankets, which toppled to the floor as she stretched. Naminé stood up and made her way over to her door, flipping on the light switch. Light engulfed the room as she made her way over to her dresser and opened the drawrs, looking for her school uniform.

"Where is it..?" She whispered to herself, opening and closing different drawrs. Usually Naminé was a pretty neat person, so not being able to find her clothes was unusual. After about another two minutes of looking, she spotted her uniform lying on the floor at the edge of her bed.

It took her a minute to remember she had placed it on the edge of her bed last night. She must have forgotten to put it up before going to sleep.

Grabbing her uniform, Naminé quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs. She could hear her father fixing breakfast in the kitchen. She walked by the kitchen, grabbing her bag and slipping it over her shoulder, "I'm not that hungry, so I don't need anything to eat."

"Are you sure?" Her father questioned, turning his head to look at his daughter.

"Yes. I'll see you later." Naminé said as she headed outside. The sun was just now making it's way into the sky as the cool breeze swept Naminé's blond hair off of it's usual place over her shoulder, but it fell back into it's usual place after only a few seconds.

She made her way down the path, knowing that her friends would be waiting for her at the end of the small path. She was dreading it just a little bit, remembering what had happened over the weekend.

Only after about five minutes, four people came into site.

"Naminé!" The only girl in the bunch called, waving.

Naminé waved, doing her best to smile and keep her eyes on just her as she reached the group, "Hi, Olette."

"Sleep well?" Pence asked, folding his arms behind his head with a grin.

"You know she did. Naminé sleeps like a log." Hayner stated, grinning over at the blond girl.

"I-I do not." Naminé pouted.

"Whatever you say." Hayner shrugged before he turned around and began walking, "C'mon, we're going to be late at this rate."

"Yeah." Pence nodded as he followed after him with the others behind him.

Naminé glanced over at Roxas, who seemed to be keeping his distance from her. She frowned, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking at Olette. "How is he..?"

Olette, instantly catching on, stole a glance in Roxas's direction before looking back at her, knowing that Roxas wouldn't be able to hear them due to the fact that he was talking to Hayner and was up in the front while they were in the back, "He's pretty upset about the whole thing. He hasn't said much since Saturday night. I don't think he really did anything yesterday besides stay home."

"He probably hates me..." Naminé mumbled, adverting her gaze to the ground once more.

"No, no, I don't think that's it. You know Roxas. He's just ... well, sensitive. He'll get over it soon. I'm sure by tomorrow-- or even by the end of today he'll have forgotten about it." Olette assured her friend, giving a smile.

"I hope so." Naminé said, seeing the school come into view.

* * *

**Hmm ... I wonder what's going on between Naminé and Roxas? Well, I guess the only way to find out is to keep reading.**

**Remember, reviews are love 8D**


	2. Stressful

**Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry, it's not that long, but at least it's longer than the last xD Hopefully it'll start picking up and I can make them longer soon.**

**

* * *

  
**

The day had flown by as soon as the group had reached the school. Roxas continued to ignore Naminé, and the more she thought about it, the more it felt like it was for the better to her. She didn't know why, but she would rather Roxas ignore her than have him confront her about the entire situation.

Not that it was that big of a situation that called for him to ignore her existence.

By now it was already lunch, and she was currently doodling something for a poster. The theatre arts teacher had spotted her drawing in class and asked her to draw a poster for the play coming up and her being ... well, her, she accepted with no complaints.

"Hey guys." Roxas said, breaking her concentration as he sat his tray down, sitting a few seats from her across the table. He didn't bother to look at her as he talked to Hayner and Pence. She couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt and pain from his recent actions. In the back of her mind, she knew that she probably diserved it at least a little bit, but it still hurt.

Naminé then cast a glance over at Olette, as if to say "Oh yeah, he's really going to get over it by the end of the day."

Olette frowned for a moment before she put on a smile and looked over at Roxas, "Hey, Roxas? Don't you think Naminé's drawing is wonderful? I can't believe the teacher asked her to draw it for the play!" She said as she took her sketch book, practically shoving it in his face.

".. Yeah, it's great.." Roxas mumbled, pushing the drawing away, which Olette handed back to Naminé with a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry about it. He's just being stubborn." Olette whispered, watching as Naminé went back to drawing like nothing had happened, even though she knew Naminé was just pretending that it didn't bother her.

"Yeah.." Naminé nodded, though she doubted it. Roxas was usually the type to try to fix the problem, not make it. Why was he even acting this way? Thinking back on that night, did he really take it that hard?

**Naminé, Roxas, Hayner, and Olette made their way through the park, having just finished eating at a restaurant. Earlier that day, Olette had suggested the four go on a "double date", which seemed like a great idea to start out the weekend. It was true that Olette and Hayner weren't officially going out and Olette had just said she would go with Hayner to give them more company on the small outing.**

**"We need to do this more often." Hayner said, hands folded behind his head as the four walked.**

**"Yeah." Roxas agreed, a smile on his face as he glanced at Naminé, who had been quiet throughout most of the date, only making small comments.**

**"Where should we go next?" Hayner questioned, glancing over at Olette to see if she had any suggestions.**

**"Actually, it's getting a little late. How about we just head home?" Olette stated, looking over at Roxas and Naminé.**

**"Um .. that sounds good to me." Naminé said, seeing that most of them were waiting for her opinion.**

**  
"Alright then. See you all later." Hayner said as he gave a small wave before he began walking.**

**"Bye." Olette smiled before she began walking in the direction of her house.**

**"Want me to walk you home?" Roxas offered the blond girl, seeing that she had yet to leave and the silence seemed to be getting awkward.**

**"Actually Roxas ... there's something I wanted to talk with you about." Naminé said as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, shifting her weight on to her left foot then back to her right with nervousness.**

**"Hm? What is it?"**

**"I ... I don't think we should continue dating." The small girl said in a soft whisper that could barely be heard. Though to Roxas, those words seemed loud and clear and pierced through his entire being.**

**"W-what?" Roxas questioned, staring at her with wide eyes.**

**"I know we've been going out for a long time, but I just don't feel ... right with you." Naminé said, her gaze locked on the ground since she was too afraid to look him in the face at the moment.**

**"You don't feel **_**right**_** with me?" **

**Naminé flinched but nodded. "Yes."**

**"I see."**

**Naminé hesitantly looked up, but was only met with Roxas's retreating back. "Sorry...."**

"Hey! Naminé!"

Naminé looked up, hearing Pence. "Huh?"

"Are you going to eat your fries?" He asked, pointing at Naminé's hardly touched tray of food.

"Oh um .. no. You can have them."

"Great." Pence grinned, leaning over the table and scooping up the handful of fries.

After a few minutes, Naminé stood up and picked up her tray and sketch pad. "Hey um .. I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll see you all later."

"Okay. See ya later." Olette said as she waved, Hayner and Pence doing the same.

Naminé dumped the remainings on her tray in the garbage and sat it on the cart that held all the dirty trays and made her way out of the lunchroom and down the hall until she made it to the door. She walked outside and sat down on a bench and took out her sketchpad to finish up her drawing.

(-)

After about ten more minutes, Naminé held up her drawing, smiling at her work.

"Wow, that's pretty good."

Naminé made a small squeak of surprise as she turned around, seeing a familiar brown haired boy. He was standing over her, peering down at her drawing that was now lying on the grass from her accidentally dropping it.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sora mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed.

"You tend to have that effect on people." Naminé smiled as she stood up, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I do, don't I?" Sora asked, grinning.

"Sora!"

Sora turned his head, seeing a girl run up to him and wrap her arms around his arm. "What are you doing? Our lunch period is about to start."

"Oh, sorry Kairi. I was just talking to Naminé." Sora stated, gesturing to the blond.

Kairi turned his head in Naminé's direction and smiled, waving at her. "Oh, hey, Naminé. Haven't seen you since Biology last year."

"Yeah, I know," Naminé forced a smile as she responded to Kairi.

The sound of the bell ringing cut through the air, signaling that the current lunch period was over.

"Oh um .. I should be going.." Naminé said hastefully as she turned around and began walking as fast as she could.

"She can be so strange sometimes.." Kairi said in a soft tone, almost to herself.

Sora glanced over, spotting the sketch pad Naminé had been drawing in before he had accidentally startled her. He quickly picked it up, waving it like a flag, "Hey! Naminé you forgot your---" He stopped halfway, seeing that she had already gone inside the school.

"Oh, we can give it to her later. Come on." Kairi smiled as she patted the older boy on the shoulder before she began walking.

"Yeah.." Sora said, glancing at the sketch pad for a moment.

"Sora!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Sora quickly apologized, snapping out of his thoughts and followed after Kairi.

(-)

Naminé walked swiftly through the halls, doing her best not to run into anyone. After turning a corner, she felt herself collide with someone else. "O-oh, sorry..."

She looked up, seeing that Roxas was standing there. She was about to run off to avoid any conflict, but he grabbed her arm. Oddly enough, his grip was not a vice one like she thought it'd be at the moment. It was actually somewhat loose.

"Roxas, I really don't have time right now.." Naminé said, trying to pull her arm away.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Then _when_ will you have time, Naminé?" Roxas asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

"I just.." Naminé started before she shook her head, letting out a short sigh.

"Well?"

"... What did you want?" Naminé whispered.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Please review 8D Those make me happy and usually make me update faster.**


	3. Apologies

**I'm sorry that this is so late! D: Just yesterday I felt the need to continue this thanks to watching/reading KH stuff ... so it's very sloppy due to my rushing. Hopefully it's ok.. Also, ignore any spelling errors. I'm tired and will fix them later Dx I just want to get this thing out.  
**

* * *

Naminé kept her gaze on the ground, wishing she could tell him that she had something to do and run off. After a few seconds of silence, she decided to speak, "About what exactly?"

"You know what."

Naminé flinched before nodding, deciding her question was a bit ... well, stupid. "Well then ... go ahead."

"Why? That's all I need to know." Roxas said as he let out a sigh. He had thought they had a good relationship, unlike so many others. Was he not good to her, or did he annoy her, "Did I do something wrong?"

Naminé finally looked at Roxas, seeing him looking at her with a confused and somewhat pained expression. It hurt to look at him and know that she was the cause, but she wouldn't change what she did if she could. "No Roxas, you didn't do anything wrong. If anyone did anything wrong, _I_ did. I asked if you would be my boyfriend because of something selfish. I never thought we'd actually date for as long as we did, or even become that close. I honestly thought we'd break up after a week. If I had known, Roxas, I wouldn't have used you like that. I would have gotten to know you as a friend."

"But what do you mean by use me?" Roxas pressed on, pursing his lips together in a hard line.

Naminé shook her head, "It doesn't matter, but I'm sorry Roxas. I never meant to hurt you. If anything else, I still want to be friends, but I understand if you don't want to be."

Roxas stared at the small blond girl for a moment, as if processing her words. After what felt like forever, the bell rang, signaling that everyone had two minutes to get to class. Naminé took this as her cue to leave and moved to walk by Roxas, but he grabbed her arm.

"Roxas, I'll be late if I stay any longer." Naminé pleaded, turning to look at the spiky haired teen.

"Naminé.." Roxas started, letting out a sigh, not knowing exactly what he was going to say. Perhaps he wanted her to stay longer, make her feel like she was making a mistake and want to come back to him, "..I'm sorry about earlier..."

"It's ... it's fine ..." Naminé said after a moment before she ripped her arm out of Roxas's grip and took off to her next class, leaving Roxas to watch her retreating back.

Olette waited outside the school, watching as other students passed her, chatting with their friends and talking with their friends about plans they had for the weekend. Even though it was only Monday, people usually already planned their weekend schedules. It's not like they had anything to do until then anyway.

"Ah! Naminé!" Olette called, seeing the blond girl step out from the school.

She looked up, smiling as she spotted her friend and picked up her pace, making her way over to her. "Hey."

"Has Roxas talked to you since lunch, or did he ignore you?" Olette questioned as the two walked.

"He actually talked to me after lunch. He wanted to talk about the break up." Naminé responded, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Well that's good." Olette smiled, "Maybe things will start to become normal again. I am sorry though.."

"It isn't your fault.."

"But I pushed you to date him." Olette reminded the blond, sighing, "I thought you two would actually make it too..."

Naminé focused her gaze on the path ahead, remembering back to the beginning of their summer vacation two years ago.

**"It's so hot." Olette complained as she fell onto the beach chair next to Naminé, letting out a sigh.**

**"Well of course it is, it's the beach." Naminé responded, smiling over at her friend before she returned to her sketch pad.**

**"**_**Naminé! **_**We're on vacation! Stop wasting time drawing and do something." Olette huffed, narrowing her eyes at her blond friend.**

**"But ... I've been trying to finish this one for awhile now.."**

**"You **_**always**_** say that! C'mon, it's time you actually start having a life. When was the last time you went on a date?" Olette questioned, getting a shrug from her. That translated easily into "never", "You need to ask Sora out! How long have you been wanting to?"**

**"I-I can't. He has a girlfriend already." Naminé mumbled as she let her gaze drift downward to her drawing, frowning. She had liked him even as a small child, even while she had moved away and then come back. She had moved away due to her parents getting into a fight and her mother taking her to live with her. She remembered crying, not wanting to leave her friends, especially Sora. Finally after five years, she was allowed to live with her father and be with her friends again, but Sora had only smiled and waved at her when he saw her before he went on with his life. That had crushed her since it hadn't seemed like he was excited that she had returned.**

**"Then..." Olette looked out to the water, seeing Hayner and Roxas being immature and having a water fight, her face brightening up, "Go out with Roxas!"**

**"What?" Naminé hissed quietly, looking at Olette as if she were crazy. She couldn't go out with Roxas. The two had been best friends forever-- it'd be awkward!"**

**"C'mon, he looks exactly like Sora! What's the difference? He likes you, anyway. What's there to lose?"**

**Naminé gazed over at Roxas, noting that he did look very similiar to Sora, but she couldn't use him like that. He was a kind and gentle person, he didn't deserve to be used like that, "I can't, Olette."**

**"Yes you can." Olette rolled her eyes, "Besides, you may grow to like him more."**

**The small blond girl thought it over for a moment, debating on if she should or not. Hesitantly, she stood up, making her way through the sandy beach, walking up to the water, "Hey, Roxas?"**

**Roxas stopped, looking over at Naminé, avoiding a splash of water from Hayner as he did so, "What?"**

**"Um ... could you come here?"**

**He stared at her in confusion for a moment before he nodded, walking over to her. She rocked on her heels, taking in a deep breath as she clutched her hands to her chest, "W-would you ... like to go out sometime .. like, start dating?" She asked awkwardly. Roxas didn't seem to notice before he smiled, nodding. "Sure."**

"Naminé!"

Naminé snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head. She saw Sora running up to her, her sketch pad in his hand. She instantly remembered that she had left it outside. How hadn't she noticed that?

Sora smiled, catching up to her and holding out her sketch pad, "Here."

"Thank you." Naminé smiled, taking it from him. After a few seconds, she instantly hoped that Sora hadn't looked through the sketch pad seeing as it had sketches of him within it. "Ah .. did you ...?"

"Look? Nah." Sora grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "Well .. I better be going. Riku will kill me if I keep him waiting with my stuff."

Naminé gave a short nod, watching as the boy ran off.

"Awww!" Olette squealed, smiling over at her blond friend, "He cared enough to bring that to you."

"It's no big deal.." Naminé insisted, hoping that the red on her cheeks weren't too noticable as the two walked.

-

"Hey Riku! Sorry I kept you waiting." Sora said, running up to his taller friend, taking his bag and books from him.

"You give it to her?" Riku asked as the two started to walk.

Sora gave a nod, "Yup."

"Did she get mad that you looked at it?"

"I ... didn't tell her." Sora said, scratching his cheek as he grinned.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You should at least tell her that you looked at it since you didn't respect her privacy."

"I didn't know she'd have anything important in there!" Sora exclaimed, pouting.

"Whatever."

Sora couldn't help but smile, thinking about when he had opened the sketchpad and glanced through it. He was amazed by how well she drew, but by the time he got to the fourth or fifth page was when he was really amazed. She had drawn pictures of him a few times, and he honestly didn't mind. If someone else had saw it, they'd probably think it was something that a stalker would do, but he thought it was ... well, in other words, cool.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Sora said as he took a path that seperated from the one Riku was taking. Riku merely gave a wave in response, Sora returning the gesture before he began walking down the path to the beach-like area that was close by to the school.

After all, he had to meet someone there, though he knew he'd most likely have to wait awhile.


End file.
